An Odd Love II: Finally Together
by Bighoggi14
Summary: [sequal to An Odd Love] Odd and Avery finally managed to get together, after a lot of hardship. But when the government, Avery's past, and even XANA get in the way, can they manage to stay together? OxA, UxY, JxA. Rated for some more mature themes later.
1. PURGE

**This time, I'm going to do it. I'm going to manage to start this story with no commentary at the beginning by me! Yes! Oh, wait... damn. Well, that throws my plans out the window. xD Anyways, just like I promised, the sequal is here! The long-awaited sequal is finally up, ready to be read by you. So, enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

An Odd Love: Finally Together**

By: Bighoggi14

(Odd P.O.V.)

"Odd! What is the answer?" Mrs. Hertz yells out to the class. I cringe and look up towards her.

"Um… 24?" I guess wildly.

"Hmm… I see. The difference between a physical change and a chemical change is 24? Very interesting." She says and the class begins to laugh lightly. Most kids would blush with embarrassment, but not me. I'm so used to getting the answer totally off that I'm surprised that anyone is laughing. Mrs. Hertz gives an exasperated sigh and looks at me.

"Odd, please pay attention. You are barely passing this class as it is, and you can't afford to go any lower."

"Yes Mrs. Hertz." I say, returning to my previous position, which happened to be sideways, one arm propped up on the desk and supporting my head. I continue to stare at the beautiful girl sitting next to me.

She's facing forward right now, I know she's only faking paying attention though. I can see her eyes darting quickly towards me then back at the board, she's using her peripheral vision to look at me. But in about oh, 5 seconds, she'll give up and look at me directly.

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

"Okay Odd, what do you want?" She whispers, facing me directly. I just shrug.

"Mmm… nothing." I say smiling.

"Well, you had better pay attention before-." She's cut off by Mrs. Hertz loud booming voice.

"Avery! Stop talking to Odd and pay attention!" She says loudly. Avery cringes just like I did, it's kind of funny.

"Yes Ma'am." As soon as Mrs. Hertz turns away again, Avery glares at me. I put on an innocent face and just keep staring at her.

"Okay, enough slouching. Sit up straight." She says to me quietly but firmly. I just shrug again. She lets out a quiet sigh and turns to face me. She grabs my arm and swings it around so I'm facing forward, but I'm still slouching considerably.

I look at her, she's still glaring at me. I smile mischievously back. She rolls her eyes, then puts one hand on my chest and the other on the small of my back, pushing slightly and forcing me to sit up straight.

"Avery! Odd!" Mrs. Hertz yells out from the front of the class as Avery quickly removes her hands. "This is your final warning! Sit down, be quiet, and pay attention, or else I am going to have to separate you two!" We sit up straight and tall, our hands clasped together on top of the desk.

"Yes Ma'am." We both say at the same time.

"Good. Now stay that way this time." She says, and we both nod vigorously, getting laughter from the rest of the class.

We do sit quietly for about… five minutes. But, of course, I get bored. So, using as little movement as possible, I slide my right hand over close to Avery's hand.

Still staring straight ahead, I poke Avery's hand. I quickly draw it away and act as though nothing happened.

I feel my hand get poked and I quickly look over at Avery, who acts like nothing happened. I smile and poke her back.

We go on like this for about… twenty minutes, but it escalates into a full out poking war. After Avery squeals out loud because I poked her in the side, a ruler gets slapped on our desk.

I look up to find Mrs. Hertz there, glaring at the both of us.

"Odd, very front right seat. Avery, very front left seat. You will not talk to each other for the rest of the period." She says so calmly, it's disturbing. I would have preferred it if she yelled.

Without another word, I get up, grab my stuff, and go to the seat she told me to. I see Avery do the same.

We sit there for about twenty minutes, but I can't seem to concentrate at all today. I stare blankly at Mrs. Hertz, not taking in a word she's saying. But at least it looks like I am.

At about ten minutes before class ends, we get a surprise interruption. A man and a woman, both wearing very formal suits, walk in and look around.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, we're looking for a Miss Avery Hathawaye." The woman says stiffly.

"She's right there. Avery, raise your hand." Avery is white as a sheet as she raises a trembling hand.

"Ma'am, we're from the government. We need to take her out of the class for a moment." The man says. He has a very low and commanding voice as he shows Mrs. Hertz his badge.

"Yes, of course. Will this be longer than ten minutes?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Okay then Avery, you may take your belongings with you." Mrs. Hertz says. Avery stands, hastily shoves all her papers and such into her backpack, and walks out the door with the government officials.

Mrs. Hertz stands there thinking for a moment, before she turns to the board and hastily scrawls an equation on the board.

"Okay class, I want you all to work quietly on this equation." She says hurriedly. "Odd, can you come up to my desk for a moment?" I get up confusedly and walk to her desk as I hear chattering break out throughout the classroom.

"Odd, do you know why they were here?" She asks me sternly, but nicely. I slowly nod my head.

"Go Odd. I want you to go now and help her. She looked scared to death when they walked in, and I've never been fond of the government myself." She says, and I just stare dumbfounded at her.

"You want me to…?" I ask stupidly.

"As long as you don't tell anyone I'm doing this, you can go. They're probably going to her room, run and get there before they do. They're not allowed to go inside a girl's dorm, it's against the law here." I just stare at her.

"Th-thanks Mrs. Hertz." She smiles at me.

"Go Odd." Without saying anything else, I walk out of the classroom and dash down the hallway. Taking less known routes, I make it to The Fork in good time.

The Fork is just what I call it, it's where you can take two separate paths. One takes you the long way that goes by the cafeteria, while the other is a shortcut straight to the dorms.

I think I made it here before Avery did, so I wait for a moment. Sure enough, I hear footsteps coming towards me in the shortest way here. As Avery rounds the corner, she sees me and nearly stops. I wave my arms to tell her to keep moving, and dash behind a corner. I purposely go behind the corner that goes the short way, to tell Avery to go the long way there.

I think she got the message, because she and the government people take the opposite path of me, which is the long way. I quickly get up and run off to her room. As soon as I get there, I use the key she gave me and slip inside, leaving the key in the door.

I walk over to her dresser, where her laptop is sitting innocently. I open it up, it opens up to the main screen.

Trying to remember what she told me to do, I press control, alt, shift and P all at the same time. A window boots up on the screen, and it says one thing: PURGE.

I click the button that says okay, and a bar appears on the screen. The bar slowly fills from left to right, a percentage underneath it rising at the same rate. I watch as Avery's hard work slowly disappears.

* * *

(Avery P.O.V.) 

I lead the officials to my down the hallway to my room.

"We need you to go inside and bring your laptop back out to us. If you are in there for more than a minute, we will come in and get you." The lady says, looking at me sternly.

"Um… adults who aren't employees or parents aren't allowed in a girl's dorm." I say quietly.

"We have special permission. We can come inside if we must. We would rather not though. It's a simple task, I think you can handle it." The man says to me. He makes me shiver every time he talks.

"Okay." I walk up to my door and see a key is still in the lock. I pretend to use it, then put it in my pocket. I open the door and find Odd sitting on my bed, my laptop on his lap.

I close the door behind me and walk in. He immediately puts the laptop on my bed and stands up. I walk over to him and hug him silently. He returns the hug, rubbing my back soothingly.

"You okay?" He asks quietly. I let go of him and step back, nodding.

"Did you do what I asked?" I ask him quietly as well. The walls are thin, and they could hear us if we talk too loudly. My laptop beeps on my bed, and we both look at it.

"Clean as a whistle." He says smiling.

"Thanks Odd, I owe you big." I say. I give him a quick peck on the lips before grabbing my laptop and walking outside. I give it to the man, who puts it underneath him arm.

"Oh, wait just one second. Can I see it really quick?" I ask. I forgot something, something extremely important. The man looks at me suspiciously, but hands it back nonetheless. I open it up and sit down, facing them so they can't see what's going on the screen.

"What're you doing?" The lady asks.

"I'm just shutting it down. I don't want to waste the battery." I say as I press the purge code again.

"Come on… shut down already…." I say to distract them. The purge program opens again, and I click delete. The program instantly disappears, and I click the shut down button.

"There we go." I say as it powers down. I fold it back up and hand it to the man, who takes it back.

"My name is Agent Hennings," The lady says, "and this is Agent Carl. If you don't get your laptop back within a week, call this number and ask them about it." She hands me a card with a stamped seal and a phone number on it.

"Okay… why are you taking my laptop?"

"I'm sorry, but that's confidential." The man says. "Good day to you." They both turn around and walk off. As soon as they round the corner, I hurry back inside my room to find Odd there, looking extremely worried.

He jumps up at the sight of me, and I bury myself in his arms again. His scent is intoxicating… it always makes me feel secure. He sits back down on the bed, with me still in his arms. I begin to cry into his shoulder.

"What if they find out? I'll go to jail…"

"They won't find out. Don't worry." But I just cry harder into his shoulder.

* * *

**Don't worry if you don't understand. Yes, this is the first chapter, I have always loved starting off with a bang. But anyways, just as in any normal book, I will explain it all in the next few chapters. So, if you're confused, just wait and read the next chapter when it comes out.**

**Please tell me what you think of this, I wanna know if it's worth continuing or not. Review, please!**

**Bighoggi14 **


	2. Wanted: Lucadious

**I apologize profusely for having such a delay on this chapter. Right now, I'm going to get to the story, I will explain myself at the end...**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Odd P.O.V.)

It's been nearly four months since Avery came to our school. It's been about three and a half since we finally got together. After a life changing experience, of course.

I had figured out that I liked Avery as more than a friend basically just a few days after she arrived. When I talked to her about it, I found out rather harshly that she didn't share the feeling.

I fell into a state of deep depression after that. I basically stopped eating, stopped sleeping. Eventually I keeled over from lack of food and I had to go to the hospital.

Afterwards, I went to therapy for about… a week. My therapist was nice, she understood I had a lot of things other than therapy that I would rather be doing. So she let me off with the agreement that I would come back if I felt the slightest bit of depression again.

I haven't returned except to say thank you.

Shortly afterwards (coughthatnightcough) Avery expressed her true feelings for me. The ones that we both shared.

My life hasn't been the same since.

I also found out that Avery is very skilled with computers. As in hacker-skilled. She is known internationally for her ability to crash any system, to destroy any virus.

"So Odd, that would make 'P' equal to…?" Mr. Johnson, my math teacher, says to me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Um… 24?" I randomly guess. Mr. Johnson beams.

"Correct! Good to see you're finally paying attention." He says, moving on to the next problem, not noticing my jaw hit the floor. I glance around me, and I'm getting strange looks from all sides. Mostly looks of astonishment.

_I got it right? I GOT IT RIGHT!_

I glance at my best friend Ulrich, who is sitting next to me. His eyes are bugging out at me as well. He quickly pulls out a piece of scratch paper and scribbles something on it, sliding it over to me.

"Just guessed, didn't you?" It says. I quickly pull my so far unused pencil out of my backpack and scrawl my answer.

"You bet your ass I did." He sees it and claps his hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing. As soon as he's under control again, he scribbles his answer.

"Watch your mouth Odd. Avery won't be happy with you." I glare at him, that was a low blow.

Avery doesn't like swearing. From what she told me, she thinks that there's other… more appropriate ways to communicate what you're feeling. But she has swore before, she only does it when she feels extremely strongly about something.

She cussed on the night when we finally got together.

"Shut the hell up." I scrawl back. That's my standard answer whenever he says something like that.

The bell rings for class to get out, and everyone jumps up. I grab the piece of scratch paper back before Ulrich can finish his answer and crumple it up, smiling. He just glares at me. I toss the paper over my shoulder, like I do with most useless junk I have, but I cringe when I hear someone say "OW!"

I turn around to find Avery standing there, holding the paper ball in her hand. I wince again, but roll with it.

"Sorry about that, love." I say, quickly wrapping my arm around her slender waist. I gently kiss her on the cheek, walking along with her.

"Forgive me?" I ask when we exit the classroom. She just sighs and smiles.

"Of course. You just guessed on that answer, didn't you?" She asks, making me smile too.

"You bet I did." I say, refraining from using my previous answer with Ulrich for obvious reasons. "How did you know?" I ask.

"It was the same answer you guessed in Science this morning." She says and I laugh.  
"I guess it was, wasn't it?"

"What is it with you and the number 24?" I just shrug as we reach the bench. We both sit down and wait for the rest of the gang to join up at our obvious meeting point. I feel Avery's arm snake it's way around my torso and she leans close to me. Giving me a quick kiss on the cheek, she lays her head on my shoulder. I lean my cheek against her head, holding her tight to me as well.

"What was that for?" I ask quietly. She just snuggles in closer.

"For this morning." She whispers. I shudder involuntarily. She looks up at me concerned.

"What is it?"

"Just thinking… about what would have happened to you if I hadn't managed to get there first. It was a lucky miss." I say. She nods, but then looks thoughtful.

"What's on your mind?" I ask.

"Hmmm… this is for remembering how to do what I asked." She says kissing me on the cheek. I hug her lightly, showing her I liked it.

"Mmm… and this is for doing it." She says, leaning over and kissing me full on the lips. No matter how many times we've done this, it always makes my heart beat faster, if I could talk I would be stammering, and I feel nervous again.

I don't know how long we were like that, but it felt like only the briefest of instants.

"Ahem," Ulrich says, "Are we interrupting something?" I break away reluctantly to look at him.

"No, would you like to join in?" I say smiling. I hear Avery say my name loudly and I duck, letting her hand fly harmlessly over my head instead of connecting soundly with it.

I quickly sit back up and put my arm around her waist, pinning her arm in front of her so she can't hit me again.

She looks at me and pouts her lips. I just lean in and kiss her gently. I pull away quickly and smile.

"You know you love me." I say, still smiling. She sighs and rests her head on my shoulder.

"I know." I rest my head on top of hers, closing my eyes. I see a flash of light and snap open my eyes. There's Jeremie standing there, his camera-phone open and pointing at us. Aelita is standing next to him, smiling at the picture he just took.

"Wow Odd, you two make a cute picture." She says, but I just shrug.

"Cute picture with a cute girl in it." I say.

"Odd, I am totally glaring at you right now. You just can't tell." Avery says, making me smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So… would you two mind explaining why the government came into science this morning?" Ulrich asks later that night. It's after dinner, and we're all in Jeremie's room. Avery flinches and doesn't answer, so I decide to answer for her.

"Um… somehow they tracked her here."

"For what?"

"Does the alias 'Hacker Lucadious' ring a bell?" Ulrich gets a blank look on his face.

"Oh. Yeah. So what? It's not like she does anything illegal… right?"

"Does crashing the government's computer systems qualify as illegal?"

"I thought that was the United State's systems. Not France's." Avery sighs and sits up from the position she was in (lying on my lap).

"Last I checked, there was a 20 million dollar reward for either bringing me in or stopping me…" I watch in amusement as Ulrich's… and to mention it, everyone else's eyes bug out.

"Yeah, I did that when she told me too." I say in amusement.

"Wha… why don't you just turn yourself in? Or stop yourself, then you can get all that money!" Avery just shrugs.

"I don't need money. I haven't really done anything wrong. The government had a backup system that I knew of, so I didn't really hurt them in any way. Besides, I like what I do. And what would I do with 20 million dollars?"

"But… but…"

"And besides, do you think they would believe me if I said I was a superhacker? Me, a 15 year old girl?"

"Good point…"

"So, as far as I can tell, somehow the French government tracked me here, and confiscated my laptop so they could find out if it was me. If it was, they would get the 20 million dollar reward."

"So what are you going to do? You have all that stuff on your laptop, they'll figure out it was you!" Avery stays silent, so I answer for her again.

"No they won't. When I left, I got to Avery's dorm before she did. I pulled out her laptop and initiated a special program she created, the PURGE program. It gets rid of everything incriminating against her. They won't find a thing, because now Avery's laptop looks like, and is, a normal teenage laptop."

"Wow, that was pretty smart."

"But there's a problem." Avery says quietly. "I made it in about 15 minutes. It's finished, but more or less just a prototype. I'm not sure if it actually got rid of absolutely everything."

"Don't worry, it did. I have faith." I say, hugging her slightly.

"Thanks Odd." She says quietly.

"So, now what?" Avery once again makes no move to answer.

"They search her laptop, see if they can find anything. When they don't, they give it back, say they're sorry, and leave us for good."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Not very exciting, but it does explain the whole government thing.**

**Anyways, I'm sorry for taking so long. It's taken me 20 days to update this story, and I believe I promised quick updates. I have had massive writer's block these last couple weeks... and as soon as I got over it, I got grounded from the computer for skipping church. I hate being grounded, it sucks major ass.**

**So, I'm working hard on the third chapter, it will be done soon. I promise.**

**Please leave a review... it would make me feel a lot better to know I didn't waste a helluva lot of time on this story.**


	3. Damn good computer

**I know I just updated like... yesterday, but I hope this makes up for the 20 day wait from before. Anyways, here you go, Finally Together chapter 3**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

(Odd P.O.V.)

A couple of weeks passed… no word from the government. After the week passed, Avery called the number, but they said they has unfinished business with it, something about calling in a specialist.

A month had passed, and we were sitting in science again when the government officials finally came back.

Avery and I had been separated again because we weren't paying attention when they came in the door. They stepped outside with Avery, and I saw them walk off with her. I look to Mrs. Hertz again with a scared look on my face. She nods slowly to me, and I walk calmly out the door. As soon as I'm outside, I run off in the direction they went. This time they aren't going towards her dorm room, they're headed towards the principal's office.

I reach the office and walk inside. The secretary looks at me strangely.

"Odd, what are you doing here? Oh wait, do I really have to ask?" I shrug my shoulders.

"I fell asleep in class again." I make up a lie right on the spot.

"Well, the principal is with somebody right now. If you could wait for a minute, he'll be with you shortly."

"Okay…" I sit down on one of the chairs, it's not uncomfortable for me. I've been here so many times it's not even funny.

After a couple of minutes, the government officials walk out of the office, followed shortly by Avery. Mr. Delmas walks out behind her and looks at me strangely. I look at Avery, trying to tell her something with my eyes. She nods slightly, and walks outside behind the already gone agents.

"Mr. Della Robbia, what are you doing here? Did you pull a prank on Mrs. Hertz again?"

"Um… no. I fell asleep." Mr. Delmas sighs and looks at me exasperated.

"Well, where's your note?" I pretend to think for a moment.

"Um… she didn't give me one." I shrug my shoulders.

"Well, I guess I'll just let you off with another warning. I'm not really in the mood to punish you right now. But next time, you'll be in detention for a week. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir."

"You may go now."

"Thank you sir." I stand up and walk out of the office. As soon as I round the corner, I get mauled by Avery.  
"Oddwhatareyoudoingareyouanidiotwhywouldyoucomeafterme?" Avery says, talking a mile a minute. I just hug her.

"Don't worry about it. He left me off with another warning. And of course I came after you, I was worried. And yes, I am an idiot." I say with a smile.

"Odd you such… an idiot. But I love you for it…" She says, burying her head into my chest. I sit there and hug her for a moment before I ask.

"So, what's up?" She sighs.

"They can't give me back my laptop. They apologized because once they finished scanning it something bizarre happened. My whole hard drive crashed, it was irreplaceable. So they're buying me a new laptop of my choice."

"Well that's good."

"But Odd, I had everything on there!" I put my finger to her lips.

"Shhh. Think of the bright side. Now there is positively no evidence proving you are Lucadious. You're off the hook." She sighs again.

"Okay, I guess you're right. Only problem is, they gave me a website and login name with a password so I can order my new laptop. Unfortunately, I have no computer to access the Internet with." I just smile.

"That should be the least of your worries. Don't worry, Jeremie will let you use his." The bell rings, signaling the end of class. "Come on, we need to go get our stuff." She smiles up at me.

"Okay." We walk off, hand in hand to the science classroom.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I watch as Avery slowly opens the package, tearing off the box tape carefully so as to not damage the precious contents. As she does, I bounce around on her bed impatiently like a four year old.

"Come on, come on, hurry up!" I say.

"Odd. Sit down, shut up, and stop bouncing around or you don't get to see it." Avery says to me. I hang my head, pretending to be offended. I hear sniggers from everyone else in the room because I just got reprimanded.

"Am I in trouble?" I ask in a little kid voice.

"Yes Odd, you're in trouble."

"Does Avery hate Odd?" I ask again. I don't know why, but I just switched to third person view. Avery shakes her head and sighs.

"Nope. Avery can't hate Odd," She says, playing along with my little game, "She loves him too much." She leans over and kisses me. "But if he keeps acting like a five year old, he won't get any more of those for a while." My eyes go wide and I immediately settle down.

"That's better." She says.

"I'm not five, I'm four…" I say quietly, but she still hears me.

"Odd, don't make me put you in time-out." She says menacingly. I purse my lips, lock my hands together and sit on them.

"There. Now stay that way." She says, but I can hear the laughter in her voice. She finishes taking off the tape and opens the box. After several layers of bubble-wrap and some Styrofoam, she pulls out a metallic-blue laptop.

"Odd, hold this. Don't touch it, just hold it on your lap." She says, placing it on my lap. I immediately pull out my hands and move to touch it.

"Odd. Don't touch." Avery says, slapping my hands away. I put one finger close to it, but not touching.

"I'm not touching it, I'm not touching it…" I say, but I can't help but grin from ear to ear. Avery sighs and plugs in the power cord to a nearby outlet. She takes the other end of the plug-in and attaches it to the computer, taking it back from my lap, despite my protests.

She sets her new laptop on her lap, opening it and pressing the power button.

"Welcome." A female voice says as it boots up. It sounds like it has a really nice sound system.

I watch in wonder as Avery's new laptop boots up.

"Specs?" Jeremie asks.

"Specs?" Ulrich repeats, obviously confused.

"Specifications." Jeremie explains, but Ulrich still has that blank look on his face. Avery just shakes her head.

"How fast it is." She says and he nods. I laugh at him because even I knew that.

"Shut up Odd. I barely know the difference between a laptop and a desktop." Avery just sighs and ignores us both.

"Exhilarion 3400+ 3.1 gig CPU, 2 gig of ram, 20 inch widescreen display… Custom-made Rezolution OS… two 80 gig hard drives, one DVD/CD burner… one awesome display adapter… another custom made stereo system configuration… all in a weatherproof solid steel case." Jeremie's mouth drops open. Me, knowing just a little about computers, got enough out of that to know it's a pretty damn good computer.

"How much did that cost?" He asks incredulously.

"Um… I don't know. The website didn't say. But the government paid for it, so who cares?"

"Um… I'll bet they care! That's probably at least 10,000 dollars!" Avery shrugs.

"They're not going to care. They're probably happy because this will keep my mouth shut."

"Huh?" I ask. Whenever the government gets mentioned, I usually calm down and get serious.

"Well, what do you think would happen to the government's reputation around here if I started spreading the word that they confiscated a innocent girl's laptop because they got an anonymous tip and completely destroyed it without giving her something in return?"

"Good point."

"So Avery," Ulrich says, "Let's see what it can do." Avery just shrugs.

"Okay. Odd, hand me your iPod." She says. I look at her strangely.

"What makes you think I have my iPod?"

"Because you always have your iPod on you. Now come on, please?" I pout my lips, digging into my pocket for my small white music player. I pull it out, but hold onto it, getting an idea.

"Wait… what do I get?" I ask, pouting my lips again. Avery sighs, and reaches to grab it anyway, but I hold it tight.

"What do I get?" I repeat. She leans forward and kisses me gently.

"How's that?" She asks quietly. I just pout and hand it to her.

"No fair."

"Who says I'm fair?" She asks daintily as she plugs my precious iPod into her computer.

"I've got a lot of music on there, it'll take a while to-"

"Done." She says, unplugging it and handing it back to me. Meanwhile, my eyes are bugging out of my sockets.

"I had… hours… of music on there. And you downloaded it in seconds!" I say.

"It probably would have gone faster if the iPod had been able to transfer it sooner." She says, pressing a couple of keys.

Music starts coming from the laptop, which obviously has really nice speakers and an awesome sound system.

"Rise Up by Drowning Pool. Nice choice." I say, recognizing the music from my iPod.

"Hey Jeremie, do you have your laptop on you? Oh wait, stupid question." Avery says, watching Jeremie pull his own laptop out of his bag. It looks completely obsolete compared to Avery's new one, but it's still an invaluable tool because of what's on it.

"Here, what do you want it for?" He says, walking over and handing it to her. She takes another cord from the box and connects the computers with them.

"I want to copy your superscanner to my computer… if that's alright with you, of course." She says.

"Be my guest." He says. Avery pushes a few keys, and I lean over to watch as a bar appears on both screens which slowly fills as the transfer progresses.

A minute or so later, Avery's laptop has it's first customized program on it, the superscanner. As if on cue, both Jeremie's and Avery's laptops start beeping (though Avery's has much better speakers to beep with). Everyone looks at one another and we all run out of the room silently. For who needs to speak when you know there's a demonic artificial intelligence trying to take over the world?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know this was basically filler. It was tying up a loose end (plus I had fun with the laptop) but it also sets up for the next chapter. Anyways, please review and tell me whatcha think!**


	4. Alexander

**Sorry this took a while to get up. I still have massive writers block in most of my stories.**

**Anyways, those who only read this part (the sequal), might wanna go back and read the original story. There will be a part at the end that is a huge reference to the last story. I will explain it in time, but if you want to know what it is now, then you have to read the original.**

**Anyways, on with the story.**

--

(Avery P.O.V.)

I put in the last code and press the enter key, finishing my program. Because of my worries about my last purge program, I spent the whole day on this one, making sure it's perfect.

As I relax, knowing that I'm safe, a thought hits me. Working quickly, I develop a primitive scanning program, designed to scan my computer for any hidden programs. Programs that could be used to track my movements.

I finish it and hit scan. It takes a little while, considering I have two massive hard drives to scan. But at the very end of the second drive, it comes up with something. A small little program, designed to track every program I open and store that information in a tiny file. Everything is tiny so as to avoid detection.

This operating system was custom made, they didn't put it there. There would be no reason to. So it must have been…

_The government…_

I check this little program out more, it's supposed to send the list to an unknown source every two weeks.

First things first, I deleted the list, and replaced it with programs like my Internet browsing and music playing ones. I figured that's what a normal teenage girl would have open anyway. Just to make it more convincing, I throw in a word processing, picture editing program, and an instant messaging program. Then I painstakingly reprogram it to randomize this same list every two weeks before sending it in.

If it didn't keep sending in reports, the government will get suspicious. Every once in a while though, I'm going to have to change the list up a little bit. Just as a precaution.

Realizing it's two in the morning, I close the cover and place my beloved laptop on my nightstand. I crawl into bed, already in my pajamas, but I can't seem to fall asleep.

_I'm going to have a lot of problems with the government from now on…_

--

I dodge another laser blast from a crab by using a well-timed backflip. In midair, I throw out my hand and shoot a blast on pure white energy, hoping I'll hit my target. As I land back on my feet, I steady myself in time to hear the satisfying 'boom' of an exploding crab.

But my victory celebration is cut so short it's nonexistent by a laser hitting me in the knee.

My leg crumples beneath me, bringing me down to one knee. I look up to see three crabs bearing down upon me, charging their lasers.

_Oh great, smooth move Avery…_

I close my eyes and prepare myself for the devirtualization, but it never comes. Instead, I hear a yell, and the sound of lasers being fired.

I open my eyes to find Odd standing in front of me, shield open and protecting me. I quickly walk up to him, put my hands around his waist, and whisper into his ear.

"Thanks, love. I got the two on the outside, you get the one in the middle." I say, and he nods. He let's down his shield, and we both fire simultaneously. All three crabs explode, finally clearing the way for Aelita to run through.

She runs through, following the plateau towards the tower. She reaches a corner, we can see the top of the tower around the bend.

"Aelita, why'd you stop?" Odd and I ask as soon as we catch up to her.

"We have a little problem." She says, pointing. We both look around the corner, and see a massive amount of tarantulas guarding the tower. At least twenty or thirty.

"Got any ideas?" I ask Odd, turning to look at him.

"One…" He says, "How well can you control the speed of your blasts?" I look at him strangely.

"Not very well." I say.

Recently, I've found out that I can change how fast or slow my energy blasts move. The only problem is that it takes a lot of time and concentration, and I'm impatient. I usually just get bored and fire anyway.

"Well, I need you to slow it down as much as possible," He says, "and fire towards the tarantulas. You don't need to hit one, just fire at them." I nod my head. I step carefully out from around the corner, and I don't think the tarantulas have spotted me yet. I go down to one knee and hold my hand out straight in front of me.

After a minute of concentrating hard, I finally release the blast. It flies slowly, slow enough that I could run faster than it. Odd walks out behind me, notifying the tarantulas of his position.

"Odd! What're you doing?" I ask, standing up.

"Remember this?" He asks with a smile on his face. I stare at him blankly, then look back at the tarantulas, who have all gathered in front of the tower, preparing to attack.

"What're you…" I say, but stop as I see Odd has his hand up and is aiming. He shoots one blast past me. I look quickly, just in time to see his arrow hit my own energy attack, causing an explosion.

We're not sure why it happens, not even Jeremie knows. All we know is that whenever mine and Odd's attacks collide, something happens and a massive explosion occurs, destroying most everything nearby.

When the light from my explosion dissipates, I look and see that all of the tarantulas are gone, leaving the way clear.

"Odd you're a genius!" I yell, jumping up and hugging him.

"Just doing my job." He manages to say. "Aelita, you're all clear. Can you deactivate the tower before Avery chokes me to death?" Aelita laughs and runs off unhindered into the tower.

I lean up and kiss Odd lightly.

"What was that for?" He asks quietly.

"For saving the day, of course."

"Ah. Maybe I should save the day more often then?" He says with a small smile. I kiss him again with much more passion and force than before. When I break away, he stares at me.

"Now what was THAT for?" He asks. I bury my head into his chest, taking comfort in his arms.

"For saving me."

"Ah. Maybe I should save you more often then?" He says and we both laugh before getting thrown into a return trip.

--

(Odd P.O.V.)

That was a normal attack on a normal day. Xana had possessed all the computer equipment in the computer lab, and was trying to strangle Ulrich with it. Luckily, we had managed to deactivate the tower before Ulrich got choked to death by a possessed mouse cord.

We went through the day over again, just like normal. We ended up at dinnertime, and there's a lull in the conversation.

After a couple of moments of complete silence, I look back at Avery. She's staring out the window at someone walking across the courtyard.

"Hey Avery, what are you looking at?" I ask. She doesn't respond. "Avery?" She still doesn't say anything, doesn't move at all. I pull her around to face me, she's as pale as a sheet.

"Avery! What's wrong?" She finally looks up at me. Her deep green eyes are full of fear.

"Sorry Odd. I- I have to go." She stands up and leaves without another word. I stand up to go after her, but Ulrich holds me back.

"Wait a second Odd. I have a feeling this isn't a time for you to go. I'll go find her." He says. He stands up and walks quickly after her. I look out the window at the person that I saw before. He looks like an ordinary guy, but I haven't seen him around. Baggy blue jeans with a black T-shirt, black hair with vibrant red highlights.

Then on the other side of the courtyard, Ulrich and Avery walk by, heading towards the dorms. The new guy looks at Avery and then smirks as they walk by. Avery didn't notice the guy looking at her. After they round the corner, the new guy walks into the principal's office. Without thinking, I stand up and leave. I walk over to the office just as the door opens to reveal Mr. Delmas and the new kid standing there.

"Mr. Della-Robbia, what are you doing here?" Mr. Delmas asks me.

"I was just walking by." I reply. Years of fudging the truth help give me quick thinking.

"Oh, well since you're here, would you like to escort Mr. Stalker here to his room? He just arrived from the United States." He puts his hand on the new kid's shoulder.

"Oh, uh… sure." I nod to the kid and start walking towards the dorms.

"Hi, I'm Odd. Yes, that is my name." I say, seeing the confused look on his face.

"Hey, I'm Alexander, but you can just call me Xander." I hold out my hand.

"Nice to meet you." He shakes my hand. "So, what's your room number?"

"Uh… just a sec." He pulls out a piece of paper. "329."

"Oh okay. That's near my room. Where are you from?"

"A city in the U.S. I'd tell you the name, but you wouldn't recognize it."

"Cool, I have a friend who came from the U.S. not too long ago." I talk some more until we get to his room.

"Okay, here you are, 329. My room is just down the hall, number 349. Breakfast is at 7:00, showers are down the hall to your right. See you later." I walk down the hall to my room as Xander enters his.

--

**More or less a cliffy, but I had to stop it there.**

**I know the battle in the middle was kind of random... I basically just wrote this chapter, nothing really in mind. So I ended up with this. Not too shabby, eh?**

**Anyways, review please!**


	5. Author's Note

**Sorry, but this isn't a chapter. I'm writing this to say that I'm sorry to everyone, but I have decided to stop writing An Odd Love: Finally Together.**

**I have lost all inspiration for the story.**

**But I do have good news. As soon as I can, I will rewrite the series, getting rid of everything I wish I hadn't put in the first one, and combining my ideas for both stories into one.**

**Currently, I'm writing another story and that's taking up most of my free time. As soon as I feel I have time to devote, I will rewrite this story.**

**Thanks to all my awesome and loyal reviewers, you guys rock.**

**-Bighoggi14**


End file.
